Sous la pluie
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Tsuna rentre chez lui lorsque la pluie se met à tomber. Il trouve refuge sous un rideau aérien, mais il n'est pas le seul.
1. Chapter 1

"Et mince! Il pleut" a jurer Tsuna tandis qu'il courait sous la pluie. Il s'était soudainement mis à pleuvoir, trempant Tsuna alors qu'il rentrait chez lui à pieds. C'était un jour ensoleillé et cette stupide météo, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas mentionné une possibilité de pluie.

Il essaya de se trouver rapidement un abri et aperçus un petit magasin possedant un rideau aérien. Il y avait déja quelqu'un d'autre debout sous le rideau, attendant que la pluie cesse.

"Excusez-moi." Dit Tsuna en s'approchant, essyant de se mettre à l'abri des gouttes d'eau.

"Bonjour...Hibari-san?!" s'exclama Tsuna, surpris quand il s'aperçus que l'autre personne sous le rideau n'était autre que Hibari Kyoya du Comité Disciplinaire. Hibari le regarda indifféremment. Ses cheveux dégouttaient, humide et plat contre son front. Sa chemise s'était accroché désespérément, révélant sa mince musculature. Il avait plié ses bras et attendait calmement que la pluie cesse.

"P...excuse-moi s'il te plait, je ne voulait m'immiser...." dit Tsuna, intimidé par le président du Comité de Discipline.

"C'est bon." répondit brusquement Hibari. Il continua à observer la pluie, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

Tsuna s'était précipité à côté de lui, étringnant son sac et espérant qu'il ne dérangeait pas Hibari. Tsuna observait la chute des gouttes d'eau, espérant qu'elle s'arreterait bientôt avant que quelque chose de terrible n'arrive.

Aprés environs 10 minutes de pluie, Hibari entendit un étrange son à côté de lui. Il se retourna et remarqua que le plus jeune tremblait de froid.

"Tu as froid?" demanda Hibari même si il s'agissait plus d'une constatation que d'une question.

Tsuna leva les yeux, surpris de la question d'Hibari. Il baissa la tête, embarrassé que l'autre remarque cela. Il inclina la tête alors que ses oreilles viraient au rouge.

Hibari regarda pensivement le garçon, tremblant de froid, et leva sa main. Tsuna tressailli au mouvement, pensant immédiatement qu'il avait offensé d'une maniere ou d'une autre le président du Comité de Discipline.

Aussi fut-il étonné de sentir une main chaude se poser doucement sur son épaule et le tirer vers Hibari. Srupris, il leva la tête pour voir qu'Hibari avait fermé l'écart entre eux et le tenait presque tendrement. Le visage d'Hibari restait sans expréssion tandis que Tsuna s'embrouillait de plus en plus.

"Comme ça, on aura chaud tout les deux." dit simplement Hibari alors qu'il avait enveloppé de ses bras le plus jeune.

Les battements de coeur de Tsuna accélérèrent considérablement quand il essaya de comprendre comment il avait bien put faire pour attérir dans les bras de la personne la plus effrayante de l'école. Les questions volaient dans sa tête.

"Tu as toujours froid?" demanda Hibari en touchant du bout des doigts les lévres bleues de Tsuna. Ce dernier se rendit compte que ses dents claquaient involontairement. A ce moment, Tsuna ne sut dire si c'était à cause du froid ou de la peur.

Hibari tira Tsuna encore plus pres de lui et ce dernier sentit la chaleur du corps de l'ainé à travers leur vêtements trempé. Il oublia à quel point ils étaient trempé et s'éccrocha à la chaleur de l'autre garçon. Tsuna haleta quand il senti les doigts chaud et doux d'Hibari quitter sa taille pour trouver refuge dans son cou. Hibari ferma les yeux et tira la tête de Tsuna vers lui tandis qu'il baissait sa propre tête.

Tsuna sentit un secousse éléctrique parcourir son échine quand les levres d'Hibari rencontrèrent les siennes. Elles s'étaient seulement frolées mais c'était bien assez pour que Tsuna oublie totalement le froid. La langue d'Hibari lécha la levre supérieur de Tsuna puis la levre inférieur avant de pénétrer à l'interieur de la cavité bucale du plus jeune.

Tsuna avait aussi fermé les yeux et par réflexe s'était accroché fermement au gilet d'Hibari. Tsuna ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Mais il ne voulait pas repousser Hibari par crainte mais aussi parce que la sensation n'était pas nécessairement mal.

La langue chaude d'Hibari se sépara des lévres de Tsuna avant d'y retourné. L'ainé lècha l'intérieur de la bouche de Tsuna. Les contacts d'Hibari ont tendrement réchauffé la froideur de la bouche de Tsuna. La sensation fit rougir ce dernier. Il sentit les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux tomber sur son front et rafraichir son visage rougit au lieu de le geler. La langue d'Hibari était douce et humide. Elle a réchauffée Tsuna de la tête aux pieds. Elle était tellement plus douce et tendre que se que Tsuna avait imaginé. Elle réchauffait son coeur qui s'était ouvert à lui sans compréhension. Tsuna répondit timidement au baiser d'Hibari dans l'espoir de lui rendre cette chaleur qu'il lui donnait.

Aprés leur échange, Hibari se sépara brusquement, laissant Tsuna perdus et embarrassé. Pendant une seconde, Tsuna se demanda s'il avait offensé Hibari en répondant à son baiser ou en saisissant sa chemise. Ou peux etre même la demande de plus d'affection.

"Tu as plus chaud maintenant?" demanda Hibari en retrouvant sur son visage une expression indifférente. Son manque apparant d'intérêt embarrasa d'autant plus Tsuna. Tsuna inclina juste la tête presque solonnellement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre.

Hibari laissa un petit sourire apparaitre sur son visage en regardant de haut le garçon tremblant qui était évidemment effrayé par se qu'il pourrait faire. Quand Tsuna vit le sourire d'Hibari, il leva la tête dans une question muette.

Hibari carressa sa tête avant de déclarer: "La pluie s'est arrété."

Tsuna cligna des yeux et observa le ciel. "Oui, tu as raison." Il était étonné de voir les nuages s'enfuir lentement devant le soleil.

Hibari prit son sac et le mit sur son épaule. "A plus tard." dit-il au garçon tout en s'éloignant. Sans regarder derriere lui, le garçon au cheveux sombre prit le chemin qu'il avait quitté quand la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

"A plus tard Hibari-san." appela Tsuna, mais sa voix ne fut pas aussi forte qu'il l'aurait voulut.

Il resta debout immobile une seconde, embarrasé et abasourdit. Il regarda le ciel à présent clair et pensa, moqueur, que la pluie n'avait été qu'un rêve. Cependant, quand il toucha ses levres, il sentit encore un chaleur persistante qui lui rappella que leur échange était réel.

Tsuna sorit de dessous le rideau, frottant ses levres du bout des doigts et se demandant quand la pluie tomberait de nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient tranquilement lorsque soudain, une terrible averse les surpris. Ils coururent tout les deux sous un portique pour se mettre à l'abris. Alors qu'une averse dure logiquement quelques minutes, celle-ci ne semblait pas disposée à s'arréter avant un bon moment. Ils étaient bloqué sous le portique, en attendant que la pluie cesse.

"Ah! Ca me rappelle des souvenirs!"

Son ami le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

"Tu ne te rappelle pas? Il y a 10 ans, on était dans la même situation quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois."

"Ah! Cette fois là?"

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il se remémora l'évolution de leur relation depuis leur premier baiser. Il se souvenait avoir éviter Hibari pendant plus d'une semaine jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'enferme avec lui sur le toit du lycée. Ils s'étaient expliqués et après ça, leur relation n'avait fait qu'évoluer dans le bon sens, éxcépté quelques violentes disputes de jalousie qui se finissaient toujours dans un lit.

Perdus dans ses souvenirs, Tsuna ne sentit pas Hibari se rapprocher de lui par derrière. Aussi fut-il surpris en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule.

"Kyoya?"

"Chut!"

L'une des mains d'Hibari quitta sa taille pour attrapper son menton et lui faire tourner la tête. Une paire de lèvres affamées s'empara des siennes. Tsuna répondit avidement au baiser de son petit ami. Ce fut pourtant lui qui rompit l'échange. Il se retourna et interrogea Hibari du regards. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Tsuna soupira. Les bras de son gradien enlaçaient toujours sa taille et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le repousser ou lui rendre son étreinte. Malgrés leur relation, Hibari était resté distant et Tsuna ne savait pas toujours comment réagir face à certaine réaction de son gardien.

La pluie choisis ce moment précis pour se stoper. Hibari le lacha, prit son sac et commença à partir. Tsuna resta un instant sans réaction avant d'attraper son sac et de courir pour rattraper Hibari qui, mine de rien, avançait quand même assez vite. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il était légèrement essouflé. Ce fut en marchant à ses côtés que Tsuna se rendit compte qu'Hibari ne marchait pas vite, mais très vite. Il avait du mal à rester à sa hauteur.

"Kyoya?"

Il n'eu aucune réponse. Pas même une réaction aussi petite soit-elle. Rien. Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Hibari lui répondait toujours. Que ce soit par geste ou par parole, il lui avait toujours répondu depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Inquiet et légèrement faché, Tsuna lui attrappa la main en s'arrétant.

"Kyoya!"

Le concerné s'arreta et se retourna.

"Kyoya...qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien."

"Faux!"

Tsuna ressera sa prise sur la main de son amant et l'attira doucement à lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Est-ce que tu m'aime?"

La pluie se remit à tomber. Tsuna s'en fichait totalement. Il était trop surpris par la question de son gardien. Il le regarda, sondant son regards à la recherche d'un piège quelqu'on que. Rien. Juste cette question qui semblait ronger Hibair de l'intérieur.

Tsuna voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A la place, il plaça ses deux mains sur le visage du brun et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, écrasa sa bouche contre celle de l'élu de son coeur.

"Bien sur idiot."

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient trempés. Mais aucun de deux ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Pour eux, plus rien ne comptait sinon l'autre, leur désir mutuel et la soirée qu'ils allaient passer.


End file.
